Typically, when a subscriber of a cell phone plan wishes to add a device (e.g., a tablet) to his/her current plan, the subscriber visits a retail store associated with a carrier providing the cell phone plan for the subscriber. At the retail store, which may be, for example, a carrier-specific store or a big box store, the subscriber may meet with a customer representative to select a specific device, select one or more eligible calling and/or data plans, and activate the device (e.g., add a line for the device) to the subscriber's current plan. However, the typical scenario may suffer from a variety of drawbacks, such as when a subscriber wishes to add devices not provided by the carrier, among other things.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.